Rugged surfaces are utilized in numerous semiconductor constructions. For instances, rugged silicon-containing surfaces are frequently utilized as electrodes of capacitor constructions. The rugged surfaces can increase the surface area of the electrodes, and can thereby increase the amount of capacitance per unit surface area of the electrodes relative to a non-rugged surface. An exemplary form of rugged silicon is hemispherical grain (HSG) silicon.
Various problems can exist during the integration of rugged silicon into capacitors and other semiconductor devices. For instance, the conductivity and other physical properties of silicon are frequently not as good as those associated with other conductive materials, such as, for example, metal-containing materials. Accordingly, there would be advantages to utilization of metal-containing materials in place of rugged silicon. Unfortunately, it is typically difficult to form a rugged surface associated with a metal-containing material. Thus, if the improved properties of metal-containing compositions are desired in a semiconductor structure, such properties are typically obtained at the expense of utilizing a material lacking a rugged surface. It would therefore be desirable to develop methodology for forming metal-containing materials having rugged surfaces. It would be further desirable to incorporate such materials into semiconductor constructions, such as, for example, capacitor constructions.
Although methodology of the present invention was developed in light of the above-described desired aspects, it is to be understood that the methodology is not limited to such aspects. Accordingly, methodology of the present invention can be utilized not only for forming metal-containing materials having rugged surfaces, but can also be utilized for forming other materials having rugged surfaces.